callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Accolades
Accolades are awards given in-game in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 multiplayer, awarded for completing various tasks or doing the most or best of something. They are awarded after completion of a game. The "top three" show up in your post-game screen, but you can get more than just 3 per game. List of accolades Unstoppable: Longest killstreak Sharpshooter: Most headshots Wingman: Most assists Devastation: Highest multikill Clutch Player: Match Winning Kill The Feared: Most kills MVP: Most kills/Fewest deaths Overkill: Most kills/Most headshots Steamroller: Most kills/Longest killstreak The Show: 10 kills/No deaths Supernatural: Kill/Death ratio over 10 Decimator: Killed entire enemy team without dying Immortal: Highest kill/death ratio Juggernaut: Fewest deaths Pathfinder Most UAVs Top Gun: Most airstrikes Air Ops: Most helicopters Flanker: Most kills from behind Blindfire: Most bullet penetration kills Vengeful: Most paybacks Avenger: Most avenger kills Rescuer: Most rescues Marksman: Most longshots Upriser: Most kills of higher rank Revenge: Most last stand kills Executioner: Most execution kills Genocidal: Most multikills Rally: Most comebacks Lifer: Longest life Statuesque: Most stationary kills Lights Out: Most tactical insertions prevented Shell Shocked: Most explosions survived Unbreakable: Most bullets deflected Blinder: Most flashbang hits Stunner: Most stun grenade kills Hot Potato: Most grenades thrown back None Spared: Killed entire enemy team 6th Sense: No deaths from behind Switchblade: Most knife kills Hard Boiled: Most pistol kills Grenadier: Most grenade kills Fragger: Most frag grenade kills C4 Killer: Most C4 kills Semtex Pro: Most semtex kills Ambusher: Most claymore kills Butcher: Most throwing knife kills CQB: Most SMG kills AR Specialist: Most assault rifle kills Explosivo: Most rocket kills Buckshot: Most shotgun kills 7.62MM: Most LMG kills Sniper: Most sniper kills Smoking Gun: Most pistol headshots SMG Expert: Most SMG headshots AR Expert: Most assault rifle headshots Boomstick: Most shotgun headshots LMG Expert: Most LMG headshots Dead Aim: Most sniper headshots Survivalist: Most equipment kills Magnifier: Most scoped kills White Hot: Most thermal kills Exterminator: Most thumper kills Crowd Control: Most riot shield kills Hairtrigger: Most ADS kills Sprayer: Most hipfire kills Alpha Male: Most kills of lower rank Loaner: Most kills with enemy weapons Nomad: Longest distance traveled Runner: Most time spent sprinting Sneaker: Most time spent crouched Grassy Knoll: Most time spent prone Spy Game: Most time watching killcams Lock & Load: Most reloads Weapon Rack: Most weapon swaps Trigger Happy: Most shots fired Lockdown: Most time spent in one place High Command: Highest average altitude Low Profile: Lowest average altitude Nearsighted: Most friendlies shot Grudge Match: Most kills of same player Arsenal: Most weapons used Undercover: Most time near enemies Evolver: Most classes changed Starter: Most killcams skipped Participant: No kills/At least 1 death Accident prone: Most suicides Blindsided: Most deaths from behind Clay Pigeon: Most deaths by shotgun Terminal: Shortest life Deathrow: Longest deathstreak Hijacker: Most stolen kills AFK: No kills/No deaths Protester: Most deaths by riot shield Warming Up: Just getting started Bomb Expert: Most bombs planted Defuser: Most bombs defused Destroyer: Most targets destroyed Bomb Blocker: Most bomb carrier kills Bomb Threat: Most kills as a bomb carrier Bomb Runner: Most bombs carried Dominator: Most points captured HQ Capturer: Most HQs captured HQ Destroyer: Most HQs destroyed Flag Capturer: Most flags captured Flag Returner: Most flags returned Flag Runner: Most flags carried Flag Blocker: Most flag carrier kills Double Threat: Most kills as flag carrier Trivia * The accolade "Hard Boiled" may be a reference to the 1992 movie also called "Hard Boiled" starring Chow Yun-Fat which features many gun fights involving pistols.. * To get "Warming Up" you need to finish a private match without getting any other accolades: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ARPI_q8ucqQ * A good way to get the "Hot Potato" accolade is to throw a grenade without cooking it, then pick it up and throw it again.